


A Bargain

by guiltyp0rn



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Brainwashing, Breasts, Breeding, F/M, Lactation, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pheromones, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyp0rn/pseuds/guiltyp0rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman strikes a bargain with an alien queen. He should have read the fine print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much nothing but breeding porn. Also, dubcon, because pheromones.

Superman came to with a start and at first didn’t know what had happened. The sensation was unfamiliar, but he quickly realized that he’d been unconscious, and a moment later he remembered the fight that had resulted in his current predicament. 

The aliens had threatened Earth, as per usual, but this time Superman had managed to contact their leader before any major damage had been done. It shouldn’t have surprised him, but the leader had turned out to be female, a magnificent blue-haired, silver-skinned goddess. Other than the difference in coloring, she was quite human-looking, except for the presence of not two but four generous breasts, which were very obvious because she only wore a sheer body-suit that left nothing to the imagination. Her name was unpronounceable but roughly translated meant Gloriosa, and she’d been fascinated by his presence on what she’d considered a backwater planet ripe for the plucking. 

Gloriosa’s race was warlike but honorable, and Superman had taken advantage of her obvious interest in him to suggest that he serve as champion for Earth. If he won, she’d leave, and if he lost, he would willingly accompany her wherever she wanted. She’d agreed with a flirtatious smile, and Superman had congratulated himself on finding such an easy solution for this problem.

Now, as he regained his faculties, he realized that he’d obviously underestimated Gloriosa. Her champion, a woman that reminded Superman of nothing so much as a bronze-skinned valkyrie, had turned out to be more than a match for him. Even in hindsight he wasn’t quite sure whether it was her brute strength or agility that was his downfall, but he clearly remembered struggling in her grasp, her entire body pushing him to the ground, making him aware that she was as much woman as Gloriosa - and then… nothing. 

Looking down, he was embarrassed to realize that he had an erection. There was no reason why he should be reacting so strongly to the memory of what was quite a devastating loss. Earth was safe, but a glance out of the window next to the bed he’d woken up in told him that it was already almost out of view as Gloriosa’s fleet accelerated out of the solar system. She obviously hadn’t wasted any time to take him at his word, giving him not even the chance to say goodbye to the people he cared about - especially the thought of never seeing his parents and Lois again hurt.

Before he could lose himself in regret, however, the door to the small room he considered his prison opened and another valkyrie entered without bothering to announce herself. This one, too, was formidable, and Superman began to wonder if all of Gloriosa’s warriors were women. This impression didn’t change as they made their way through the ship - everyone they met was undeniably female, and by the time they reached the Bridge, Superman had almost gotten used to the sight of blue hair, skin in various metal tones, and four usually quite generous breasts covered in nothing much. 

He’d also managed to keep his own physical reaction in check, although the effort this cost him added to his suspicions that something wasn’t quite right. He didn’t think Gloriosa would cheat, it simply wasn’t in her nature, but there had definitely been more to his defeat than having been physically outmatched. If he found out what it was, maybe she would let him return to Earth, if not at once then at some point in the future.

His thoughts were derailed, however, when they reached their destination. First his eyes were drawn to the stars clearly visible on the gigantic viewscreen, a glorious panorama that would have captivated him if strong hands hadn’t forced him to his knees in front of Gloriosa. He could have resisted but he’d given his word. Also, there was something undeniably majestic about the queen sitting in front of him on a chair that was almost a throne. 

Her legs were spread open, and, from his position on the floor, Superman couldn’t help himself, his eyes kept wandering to the fleshy folds between them, revealed in all their silver glory because all Gloriosa now wore was her long blue hair. She was so close, Superman could easily smell her, and the scent was so heady, he could no longer stop his cock from hardening. 

Blushing, he forced his gaze to the floor, but cool silver fingers gripped his chin until he met the alien queen’s eyes, which were all black pupil except for the thinnest sliver of gold. She was smiling, looking very satisfied, and her voice was a purr that sent shivers all over Superman’s skin: “I am pleased to see that I was right. We are, in fact, compatible.”

“Compatible?” Superman focused his mind on her words, although it became increasingly more difficult as she began to caress his face. He knew he should move away, that she was overstepping and this was not what he had signed up for, but then three of her seven fingers slid over his lips and he couldn’t help but get a taste of that enticing smell. It was cinnamon and ginger and chocolate, and like nothing he had words to describe, and Superman wanted more.

Even as he began to lose his internal fight, the meaning of her words became clear to him, leaving him unsurprised when she explained, “Our physiologies. Your body reacts to ours, which is a certain sign that we will be able to breed.”

Superman shook himself like a wet dog, breaking away from her touch, which was literally intoxicating, as he now knew. He needed distance, needed to think, but as it was all he managed was to get to his feet and protest, “What?! I don’t know how you do things on your planet, but that’s not how it works on Earth. And if you knew my body might react to your champion this way, you must see that you had an unfair advantage.”

The smile on Gloriosa’s face disappeared, and for a moment she looked almost sad, but then determination replaced that softer expression. She got up and stepped right up into Superman’s space, and he found himself walking backwards - right until he was stopped by two warrior women. The queen was right in front of him, her breasts pushing into his chest, the two other women bracketing him from behind, and Superman’s head began to swim again, even before Gloriosa reached down to touch his rising cock. She nodded, satisfied, and explained, “Maybe, although I think you did have a chance to beat my champion despite the pheromones. But you see, Superman, our situation is quite desperate, so I simply can’t afford to pass up this chance.” She began to jerk him off through his suit, and Superman helplessly pushed into her touch. He tried to keep listening to her words to stop himself from losing control completely: “The reason all my warriors are women is that ten years ago a virus hit my planet that killed most males of my species. We do our best to survive with the few precious fertile men we have left, but they’re not strong like you.”

Then she kissed him, and Superman was lost. He barely noticed that the other two women pushed down his suit until he was as naked as the queen whose body his hands had begun to explore, except to be dimly grateful that it allowed him to feel her better. Her four breasts, two rows of two, should have been offputting, but instead they felt perfect in his palms, as if all women should be like this. He mouthed his way down to her nipples, moaning helplessly when a spurt of fluid flooded his tastebuds like ambrosia, drinking it down without questioning why she was lactating. 

Gloriosa manoevered him to her command seat and pulled him down on top of her, his cock so hard he almost came the moment the tip of it touched her slick pussy. He managed to hold on, though, and soon he was fucking her mindlessly, barely holding back his strength. Gloriosa was more than a match for him, however, and welcomed him into her body enthusiastically, urging him on with kisses and touches that made him forget everything else but her tight heat around his cock and her soft body beneath his. Superman reached his first climax quickly, erupting deep inside Gloriosa, who whispered words of praise that made him flush with pleasure, as if he’d performed some great deed instead of what was essentially stud service.

Normally, Superman was a careful and considerate lover and would have been horrified by the thought of pounding an almost-stranger in what was a semi-public place - and with an audience. He hadn’t really paid attention when they brought him in, but in addition to the two guards there were several other crew members on the Bridge. After he came, he slowly became aware that they were all watching with fascination, like an interesting performance. Embarrassed, Superman tried to move away from the queen, but she simply tightened her legs around him and kissed him.

He hadn’t begun to soften yet, his stamina as superhuman as the rest of his strength, and with only a few strokes of her tongue, he found himself rocking into her once more. His lips wrapped around a hard nipple and suckled, already addicted to her milk that flowed sweet and heavy into his mouth. It dispersed the last remnant of awareness he had, and after he came a second time, he didn’t even stop drinking, he simply switched breasts and kept fucking the queen, who kept urging him on, “Fill me up, over and over! I want your cum, give it to me, c’mon!” 

He came five times like this before the guards bodily lifted him off Gloriosa’s body, which was sticky with their combined fluids. He stood between them, swaying, his mind still clouded and his cock still hard, a state not helped by the nearness of the women holding him up. Gloriosa watched him with great satisfaction before kissing him once more, saying, “I think that’s enough for me for this first day. But if I’m not pregnant yet, we will repeat this every day until I am. And since you’re apparently still capable of more, why don’t you try your luck with some of my warriors. First of all the one who bested you, I think…”

Some of her words managed to penetrate the fog in Superman’s brain, and he looked up blearily, only now realizing that one of the guards next to him was in fact Gloriosa’s champion. Excited despite himself, he asked, “I get to fuck you, too?”

The woman gripped his leaking erection non-too-gently and laughed, “Me and every other woman Her Majesty sees fit to pair you with. We want lots of strong babies from you, after all.”

With this she simply led him away by his cock, and Superman couldn’t find the strength to resist. He should be humiliated, but instead all he could feel was arousal and excitement, which wasn’t dimmed in the least when the champion didn’t bother going somewhere private but simply led him away from the command chair to a corner of the Bridge. There she stripped, turned around, and ordered, “No need for foreplay, I’m wet enough after your show with the queen. So breed me already.”

Without hesitation Superman slid inside her, his hands coming around to play with her breasts. Before he lost complete control again, he managed to ask, “Can’t I drink from you?”

“No, you can’t.” Again she laughed, albeit interrupted by his thrusts. “For warriors lactation is impractical, so we take suppressants.” Superman made a disappointed noise, so she kindly added, “Don’t worry, once we’re home, you’ll get as much milk as you want. We prefer our breeding males to live of it, as a matter of fact.”

Another mental image that should be humiliating but that only turned Superman on further, and he doubled the strength of his thrusts until his partner could no longer form words, his big cock ramming into her over and over. He filled her three times before she told him to stop. Turning around she kissed him for the first time and told him to call her Victoria, since she’d been victor in their fight, after all. 

Then, promising to let him breed her again as soon as possible, she stepped away and another warrior took her place. Superman didn’t even question it anymore, the fog of pheromones thicker with each fuck, and after his 12th orgasm he had lost the ability to form words. He simply fucked the women over and over for as long as they let him, grunting and growling, his cock seemingly unable to go soft and his balls churning out load after load of hopefully fertile seed.

At some point, after he’d fucked all seven women on the Bridge, they led him to the mess hall. He followed obediently, not caring about his nakedness. They sat him down, and several women took turns feeding him like the new, exciting pet that he was. Two or three began playing with his cock, and soon he was hard again. This set off the next round of fucking, until he was so out of it, they spread him out on a table and the women took turns riding him. This lasted for several more hours, then finally exhaustion won out over chemicals and Superman passed out. 

That first day he’d climaxed several dozen times, and when he woke the next morning, still naked but washed and in his bed, a pleased Victoria told him that, according to their fast tests, five women were already pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horribly indulgent breeding porn. Still dubcon and totally OOC.

The journey to the women’s home planet took three weeks. They’d told him what it was called, something semi-unpronounceable, but even when he had the mental faculties to think at all, Superman found he had problems remembering difficult words. Too thick was the constant fog of pheromones, which got stronger as the warriors stopped taking their suppressants. This also resulted in their already impressive breasts filling up with that sweet nectar Superman had tasted from Gloriosa, and by the time they reached their destination he’d pretty much stopped eating solids.

Instead, during the countless hours of mindless fucking, he simply wrapped his lips around inviting nipples and drank hungrily whenever he felt like it, which was almost constantly, the milk obviously having addictive qualities. It was one of the many things that should worry him, but he rarely managed to gather his thoughts, even in the morning, because after the second day they no longer brought him back to his room. 

Instead he usually woke in whatever room he’d fallen asleep in, already rock-hard, with two or more women next to him, stroking him and opening their legs so he could slide into a slick pussy before reaching full consciousness. That set the rhythm for the rest of the day, one fuck after the other, all over the ship, until even his superhuman balls could no longer produce any sperm. Then they’d let him rest, cradling him against their warm bodies while he nursed contentedly. It was never long before his strength returned, the rich milk doing wonders for his constitution as well as his libido, and then the whole thing started again.

The queen herself took him multiple times every day, usually on the bridge, which Superman loved, somehow urged to even more frenzied couplings by the complete disregard with which the queen treated him. Sometimes she was even talking to someone on the view screen while he jackhammered into her, and while it should make him feel embarrassed and humiliated, it only made him more determined to get her to come as well. When she did, she had the habit of patting his cheek patronizingly, a gesture that never failed to make Superman’s cock twitch with arousal.

Unsurprisingly, every day more women got impregnated, and Superman was always praised and petted like a prize stallion when the results came out. It made him flush with a primitive pride, especially when, after two weeks, Gloriosa told him that she was carrying his offspring, too. This was his purpose, everything else fading more and more each day, and it felt wonderful to know that he was doing a good job, leaving more than two-thirds of the women pregnant by the time they made landfall.

Afterwards, his life didn’t change all that much. Non-sterile males were kept in palace-like breeding farms, which all fertile women were urged to visit as often as possible in order to save their race from extinction. Thanks to his super strength, stamina and proven fertility, Superman was at the top of everyone’s wish list.

It meant he was usually visited by between five and ten women a day, all of whom rode him to completion several times and let him nurse from their full breasts in return. It was all the reward he needed, the wonderful sensation of his seed filling one womb after the other and the sweet, sweet taste of rich milk. It should have worried him, the way he felt unfulfilled, hungry for more than simple nourishment in the mornings, the only time his cock was anything less than at half-mast and his head wasn’t completely fogged with arousal.

However, instead of wasting time with thinking he usually palmed himself to full hardness, tugging his erection lazily while calling for one of the attendants. These were usually already-pregnant women, so he didn’t get to fuck them, but they did let him suckle from their full breasts until his stomach was warm and heavy with their nectar. Then he was led to the baths with the other males, the only place where they were more or less left to their devices. However, Superman found he had little interest in talking to them, little interest in talking at all, preferring to wash himself as quickly as possibly and go to the breeding chamber, his cock eagerly leading the way.

As on the ship, there was little regard for privacy in the breeding chamber, everything taking place in one big room. It was filled with rows and rows of beds and benches and all sorts of other furniture that could be used to fuck on, a purpose it was put to day in and day out, from the moment the women entered and approached their assigned males. The men were always waiting impatiently, kneeling next to one another, about a hundred metal-skinned, blue-haired aliens and one from Krypton by way of Earth.

Superman had almost forgotten that he didn’t belong, his entire body lighting up when his first partner of the day approached, bringing with her a cloud of pheromones. He almost purred when seven-fingered hands gripped his hair and made him look up at four luscious tits, the sight of which never failed to make his mouth water. Obediently he followed the smiling woman, let himself be pushed onto his back on a soft mattress before she straddled him, sheathing his straining length into her body in one swift motion. Superman groaned and bucked upwards, his mouth automatically opening, welcoming a hard nipple and a gush of warm, honey-sweet milk as he allowed himself to be ridden hard by a woman who might be carrying his child soon but whose name he didn’t know. For some reason he always came the hardest when they used him like this, their casual disregard rendering him helpless with desire.

Days and weeks blurred into one another, until one morning, Superman looked up from his kneeling position and dimly recognized the woman standing in front of him. She was no longer pregnant - it seemed that either Superman’s stay had been longer than he’d thought or the aliens’ gestation period was shorter. Not that he particularly cared, instead preening when Victoria smiled down at him and petted his head, the way one would caress a beloved dog. Turning to the rest of the room, she announced, raising her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “Behold the begetter of our beloved Queen’s first child!”

While everyone broke into applause, she leaned down and kissed him, a gesture Superman eagerly responded to. When she broke the kiss, he was hard and panting, almost whimpering with need, but Victoria took a step back, and despite his disappointment Superman remained where he was, by now much too well-conditioned to disobey the unspoken order. She smiled approvingly before explaining, “You have done a good job, and we’re grateful, but the child is a boy, so I’m afraid your services are still required.” 

He didn’t often formulate whole sentences these days, usually only begging and cursing while fucking, but still on his knees, his cock hard against his stomach, Superman managed to push away the fog of arousal far enough to reply, “I live to serve, the Queen and your people.” 

“Good boy…” Victoria gave him a pleased smile, and Superman’s cock twitched even before she took his head and guided it between her legs. He eagerly began lapping up her juices, his hands kneading her strong bronze thighs, until she pushed him away and presented her backside to him. Getting to his feet, Superman gripped her hips and sheathed himself in her tight heat in one smooth motion. She gave as good as she got, pushing back forcefully, reminding him of the first time they’d met, when she’d overpowered him. Reaching around to play with her dripping tits, Superman sped up until he jackhammered into her with a strength that no human woman would have been able to bear. Victoria only laughed breathlessly and repeated, “Good boy… Such… a good boy!”

This tipped Superman over the edge for the first time, and he filled her with such a huge load of cum that her stomach bulged out a little. As always he stayed hard inside her, and soon they were fucking again, over and over. First she took him standing up, then lying down on one of the beds, changing positions at least ten times, until Superman’s balls were finally completely drained and his semen formed a puddle beneath them. Sighing contentedly, Victoria lifted one of her boobs and offered it to Superman, who took it eagerly, ravenous after the exertion.

Victoria stayed with him while he recovered instead of handing him back to the attendants, but when Superman’s cock hardened anew she didn’t let him enter her again. Kissing his pout affectionately, she pulled him to his feet and led him out of the breeding farm and to the Queen’s palace. It was the first time he’d left his new home since landing on the planet, and Superman dimly registered luscious vegetation growing around a number of beautiful buildings that resembled nothing so much as honeycombs, both in form and color, golden against a pink sky. 

However, as had become the norm, he couldn’t muster up a lot of interest in his surroundings as he submissively followed two steps behind Victoria. He hadn’t cum in almost an hour, and his cock curved against his stomach, his balls dangling heavily between his legs with every step. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just his imagination that he’d been producing more and more semen, and now he began to feel as if he might explode if he couldn’t bury himself in another warm pussy soon. The fact that he was walking buck-naked through the streets of an alien city didn’t even register with him.

Still, it didn’t occur to him to beg for Victoria’s attention or even to touch himself - after all, the Queen had commanded his presence, and it was his purpose to serve her, fill her up until she bore an heir. When they finally reached the palace, Superman was trembling with need, his cock leaking steadily, and he could have sworn his balls were twice their normal size. Victoria took one look at him and patted his cheek fondly, saying with a mix of amusement and praise, “Oh, look at our prize breeder! You’ll be good for our Queen, won’t you?”

“Y...yes, yes!” Superman managed, his tongue clumsy in his mouth. “I’ll be good, so good, fuck her pregnant again and again.”

Victoria laughed and took his cock in her hands, leading him by it to Gloriosa’s throne room. Again he followed without protest, ignoring the people lining the hallways. Unsurprisingly they were mostly women, and Superman began to drip pre-cum onto the floor as the musk of pheromones grew thicker. The few males in attendance were mostly personal breeders, a privilege only a few could afford, or sterile, in which case they filled high-level bureaucratic positions. In any case, everyone made way for Victoria and Superman, and they soon reached their destination.

Gloriosa sat on a massive throne and looked just as beautiful and regal as the first time Superman had seen her, maybe even more so, because he now knew his place. Without prompting he sank to his knees in front of her, burying his face against her breasts and suckling adoringly. Her delighted laugh was music in his ears, and the taste of the ambrosia of her milk filling his mouth was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. However, he knew his role and managed to tear himself away, looking up into her amused face as he asked, “Please, my Queen, let me fuck you, give you another baby.”

“Is that all you want?” Gloriosa cupped his cheek and gave him a penetrating look. Superman felt confused at the question - he dimly remembered his life before, yet it all seemed to meaningless now. His cock was throbbing between his legs, his head swam with pheromones, his belly was full with milk, and he was doubtlessly the best breeder on the planet. He hadn’t flown since beginning his service, but now he grabbed Gloriosa reverently and floated upwards until everyone in the throne room could see them.

“My Queen, all I want is to serve you for the rest of my life,” he managed to say before Gloriosa parted her legs invitingly without a further word. Immediately his hips snapped forward, his erection sliding inside her waiting pussy, and he began to piston into her vigorously, still floating. After going without for what had felt like forever, he exploded inside her after only a couple of thrusts, filling her until cum began dripping out from around his still-hard cock. She offered him a tit, and he drank deeply even as he began to fuck her again, the second round of countless more that day and every day that followed.

He hadn’t known what to expect when he’d agreed to Gloriosa’s bargain back on Earth, but now Superman’s entire world narrowed down until nothing else existed but the urge to breed, and he knew he’d never want anything else.


End file.
